Nami is acting weird
by ColaZeroAddict
Summary: There is nothing I can write here. I was planning this to be a chapetered story but I changed my mind! Please read, it is really short and fun.


**What's up guys? Thanks all for reading my other stories! And if you haven't read it yet, you should go and read it! (Pleeeasee... I beg you!)... WHATEVER! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE WONDERFUL EİİCHİRO ODA DOES (I am soo jeaolous!)! Off you go with the story...**

Sanji had cooked dinner for everyone, which wasn't surprising at all. But Zoro had told him that the food wasn't good. In a normal day Sanji wouldn't care about it but he had worked so much and made everyone their favourite dinners. Sanji waited till the end of the dinner where everyone left and he was alone with Zoro.

"What did you say about my food?" Sanji hissed when Zoro was leaving.

" I said it was awful." Zoro calmly answered. Sanji couldn't tell what he was gonna do. He understood what everyone felt while they were talking except for Zoro.

"Say it one more time and I will kick your ass shitty-maimo!"

"The food was AW-FUL." Zoro said turning to look at Sanji.

"That's it!" Sanji screamed and lifted his foot to hit him but Zoro grabbed his foot with his right hand.

"I don't want to get in a fight, dart brow."

"Well I want to so let me go!" Sanji tried to free himself. Zoro made his grip on Sanji's leg thighter.

"Look shitty cook, I don't want to get in to any fights. What I think about your food is my opinion, so calm your tits!" With that he left Sanji's leg and went to the grassy area to take a nap before his watch. He felt sorry for calling Sanji's meal awful but he really didn't want to deal with him. At the other hand Sanji was startled. Did Zoro really think his meal was awful..? He went to wash the dishes thinking how he could make Zoro like his meal. Then he shrugged and murmured 'why do I even care?' and finished washing the dishes.

Sanji finished the dishes and walked to the deck. Wanting to smoke a ciggarete while looking to the ocean thinking of his biggest dream... All Blue. But when he walked to the deck he saw Nami looking upset. He went next to the sunchair she was sitting on.

"Are you ok?" Sanji asked. Nami didn't answer to him so he just hugged her. She sat up and hugged him back resting her head at the side of his neck. She lightly kissed his neck and Sanji pulled away, giggling and raising his shoulder to cover his neck.

"Do you get tickled there?!" Nami asked forgetting why she was upset.

"Maybe" Sanji answered still covering his neck with his shoulder.

"Thats cute!"

"Really?" Sanji was confused, why did her mood changed so fast?

"Yeah, I never thought you'd be tickled there!" Nami paused a moment and started crying. Sanji was REALLY confused now. What the fuck was happening?

"Nami-swan? Are you ok?" Sanji asked in a calming voice.

"Y-yeah... I'm ok..." Nami said sniffing and wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Would you like me to find Robin-chan? So that you can talk to her." Sanji continued with the same voice.

"No. No need for that." Nami blinked a few times to get rid of her blurry vision caused by her tears.

"Ok. I'm just gonna go inside. Tell me if you need anything.'" Sanji stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Sanji would you hand me an orange?"

"Of course, anything for my Nami-swan!" Sanji started walking faster.

"And... One more thing." Sanji turned around.

"Yes?" Nami stood up and started walking towards him. She slowly moved to meet him at the middle of the deck. She held his face and started kissing him slowly. Soon the kissed into a passionate one. Sanji's one hand held her waist and the other cupped the back of her head. Nami hugged his neck and jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sanji stumbled and moved back. Sanji licked Nami's bottom lip. Nami felt like she was awakened from a shock. She jumped down and walked backwards.

"I'm sorry, let's... not tell any body about this kiss." She then turned and ran to the grassy area.

Luffy walked to the deck to find Sanji staring at where Nami had just ran.

"Sanjiiii! I'm hungry!"

"What!? You just finished eating dinner!"

"Anyways... What were you looing at?"

"Oh... Nothing."

"Sanji you can tell me anything. I'm your captain."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Sanji, Captain's Orders!" Luffy whined, stomping his feet like a little kid.

"Ok. Nami... Eh... Ki... Nami was acting weird." Luffy shrugged. "Whatever. Come with me I'm gonna make you some snacks."

"Yeeeaaah! Can I have bacon?"

"Of course." Sanji sighed.

**Sooo... What did you guys thought of it? Likey? Hatey? Comment about it and please criticise! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
